Craziness At It's Best
by NarutoLuver5
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like to go back to an 8 year old? peek at the mind of an 8 year old through his creation. A NaruHina Fanfic that's crazy at it's best!


**Soo, u-umm… You see… T-This is my first fanfic, and I'm extra excited! Today will be a blast! Believe It! I'm really hyper today! Muahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm just 8 years old!!!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 --- Getting Sasu-teme back!**

Narrator: One day, Naruto was called to Tsunade's office for a mission. It was S-rank. It was for the Team 7 namely, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai!

Naruto: Getting Sasuke back? That Orochimaru gay is a freak!

Sakura: My love for Sasuke is not yet over!

Tsunade: We have located 5 houses in one big cave, covered by trees in the Forest Of Death. _(SFX: Dun, dun, dun!!!)_

Narrator: Tsunade puts her feet in her desk and lazily handed them a piece of paper.

Tsunade: Here's the map.

Narrator: As they traveled night and day, they saw the cave. But at the first house,

Naruto: It's all dark in here.

Sakura: Does anyone have a flashlight? (lolzz I wonder if that exists in Naruto Land)

Sai: Quiet you two! I found a box here.

Narrator: But when they opened it, puppets jumped out with the music of Jack and Jill, which turned out to be enemy ninjas that took away Sakura, Sai and Kakashi, leaving Naruto to fight. But sadly, they brought all of them to Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: So, it's you again! Welcome Back!

Narrator: Naruto yelled: Incoming! As he swung to Orochimaru. Orochimaru thought, Where did that vine come from and why did they replace Naruto with Tarzan?

Sakura: CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOMETHING MORE ORIGINAL?!?!?!?!

Orochimaru: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Sakura: So big! What on earth are you feeding that? I should feed it to my pet cat!

Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Naruto 3, carry Sakura away, she fainted. Rasengan!

Orochimaru:(to snake) Eat them!

Narrator: While Naruto's clones were being eaten, Sai was laying down drinking a smoothie while girls were massaging him. (When did the girls arrive?) Soon, all Naruto's clones have disappeared.

Orochimaru: Where is the real one and the clone who was carrying the forehead girl? Wait, I can sense blood, no chakra! Aw, It should've been blood! Uncool!

Clone 2: Charge! (he yelled, as he hugged Orochimaru in the back)

Orochimaru: Hm… (he sticks his tongue out transforming it into a sword and slashed the clone but it had already disappeared. He hears a voice from behind him saying,)

Clone 2: Aaah! Rasengan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: You forgot something…

Clone 2: Wait, what's that sound? Aaah! Giant snake! RUN!!!!

Narrator: Clone 2 run off to god knows where, and Orochimaru disappeared. And when Sakura came in, she saw Sasuke and Sai fighting.

Sakura: How did you escape the giant snake?

Sasuke: (to self) Not that silly brat again.

Sai: It was just an illusion, you idiot! I thought you were smart!

Sasuke: Curse mark!

Narrator: Fire marks spread throughout his body. Then Sakura hugged him from behind.

Sakura: Stop, stop, please stop.

Narrator: Looking at him, tears were falling from her eyes, and she made her puppy dog pout. Then she fainted.

**(At Konoha)**

Hinata: Wonder how Naruto's doing? I'll go out for a walk.

Narrator: She ran to the Hokage's Office. And from the door, she used her Byakuugan and focused on the Forest Of Death. Meanwhile, Sai cannot be defeated, so Sasuke went after Naruto.

Sasuke: Katon, Goukyaku no Jutsu!

Hinata: Naruto's too weak and he'll get hit by a giant fireball! What will I do?… Aha!

Narrator: With much chakra in her feet, she rushed forward. The Forest Of Death wasn't so far. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" she yelled quickly deflecting the fire.

Sasuke: What the---

Hinata: Jyuuken!

Sasuke: Urgh!! (vomits blood)

Naruto: What the- Hinata, you, you… fainted?

Hinata: (thinking) Sasuke turned into a log.

Sai: A love couple, how sweet! First time I saw a girl helping a boy! (fainted)

Sasuke: Goodnight, we'll see each other again…

**(Back at the real Hideout)**

Sasuke: Ouch! That Jyuuken was so strong! (fainted)

**TBC

* * *

That's all for today folks! You should also check out the stories of my older sisters! Their Pen Names are, CherryBlossom555 and Ino'-'Fangurl. That's my first story! My sisters checked the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes but decided on making the stupid wordings the same for humor…**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
